<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Victory Lap by aelynxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855068">The Victory Lap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia'>aelynxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Piercings, spanish classes don't teach pet names forgive me, third pov reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelynxia/pseuds/aelynxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's not competing in the Apex Games, Octane has some other hobbies that provide him with a decent amount of adrenaline rush. Lately, motocross has been one of his favourites. And when he wins, a nice reward is in order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Victory Lap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a bit shorter than usual, but we all know fast boi's fast so he gets these things done pretty quickly. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Man, this was horrible, I'm sorry. 😂</p><p>
  <strike>Dear Allfather, now that I have dedicated a whole fic to an Octane skin, pls grant it to me in-game as well. I need it, I really do.</strike>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The race would soon be starting. The whole venue was buzzing with anticipation, excitement and last-minute preparations. There was music, beer stands and chitchat of the spectators. The engines were roaring, the smell of gas lingering in the air. Elbowing her way through the crowd, she made her way to the off-limits section, where racers and their teams were getting ready. Her destination: her lover’s travel trailer.</p><p>Entering with a knock, she found him in the last stages of getting ready – zipping up his blue-white jacket and pulling on the gloves. He looked up, his eyes finding hers.</p><p>“Came to wish me luck?” Octavio grinned at her.</p><p>“I came to tell you to be careful,” she said, closing the distance between them.</p><p>He met her half-way, locking his arms around her and pulling her close.</p><p>“You know me and careful just don’t go together.”</p><p>She sighed, “Have fun and win. For me.”</p><p>Octavio grinned, “That I can promise.”</p><p>One of his hands slid down onto her ass and he took a step forward, which in turn made her take a step back, and they proceeded moving like this until her back hit the wall. Octavio pressed his body against hers, cupping her cheek with a gloved hand. She bit her lip, looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>And then he was kissing her. She responded eagerly, parting her lips for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth, getting lost in the taste, the scent, the feel of him. His tongue piercing enhanced the experience, but by now it had become such a familiar feeling that she barely noticed it. He pressed himself against her more insistently, his free hand reaching down until his gloved fingers brushed over the exposed skin of her leg and pulled up one side of her skirt.</p><p>Shuddering under his touch, she bit on his lip, making him groan, and quickly pulled away.</p><p>“Not now,” she breathed, turning her head when Octavio went in to kiss her again.</p><p>“C’mon, <em>chica</em>. Why not?”</p><p>“Because the race starts in 15 minutes and you have to be ready and on your bike at least 10 minutes before that,” she rolled her eyes.</p><p>Octavio caressed her cheek, mischief in his dark eyes.</p><p>“Fast is literally what I’m known for,” he said with an alluring smile. “And you’re wearing a skirt … What – you don’t believe I could get you to climax in 5 minutes?” He raised an eyebrow, challenging her.</p><p>She sighed good-naturedly and pushed him away, “Go, Octavio. Win.”</p><p>He pouted, but went to pick up his helmet anyways.</p><p>“I could use some encouragement,” he tried for the last time. “And you, against the wall, moaning my name … yeah, that would do.”</p><p>She grinned, “That’ll be your reward for when you win.”</p><p>Octavio’s face lit up and he returned a devilish grin, “Then I better win this!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Octavio won, exactly as he promised. Of course, he couldn’t have gone without his gravity and death-defying stunts that had her holding her breath, but everything turned out to be well in the end. And she couldn’t help but feel proud of him.</p><p>As soon as the race ended and awards were given to the winners, she was on her way back to Octavio’s trailer, hoping to get there before he did. The door was unlocked, but the trailer was empty. She entered and settled on the tiny sofa.</p><p>A few minutes passed. Then the door to the trailer flew open and Octavio burst through them, helmet in hand, jacket unzipped, a gold medal hanging from around his neck. He grinned the moment he saw her and crossed the distance between them in a few long steps. She only had the time to stand up and then he was pulling her into a tight embrace.</p><p>His lips eventually found hers, initiating a slow, passionate kiss that lasted and lasted, until they were both pulling away to catch their breaths.</p><p>“You’re all sweaty,” she tried to sound serious, but a small smile was insistently tugging on her lips.</p><p>He grinned, his arms wrapped loosely around her hips, “Well, I tried really hard to finish the race quickly and get back here as soon as possible. Can’t help a little sweat.”</p><p>“Congrats on winning. The stunts were a treat to watch,” she said.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow, a smug expression on his face, “If I remember correctly, I was promised a reward for that.”</p><p>She laughed, “You’re so impatient.”</p><p>Octavio chuckled as she spun them around, his back now to the sofa. Biting her lip, she smiled and pushed him back until his legs hit the sofa and he had to sit down.</p><p>“You’ll get your reward, don’t worry.”</p><p>She rested one of her knees against the sofa and teasingly pulled her skirt up a bit to reveal more of her thigh. He glanced at her leg and then he was looking her in the eyes again, a cocky expression on his face like he was challenging her to go through with this attitude.</p><p>Putting her hands onto his shoulders for support, she swung her other leg over his lap and straddled him. Due to her wearing a skirt, she almost got a full contact with the rough material of his racing pants, only the thin fabric of her panties in the way. It made her pussy throb in anticipation.</p><p>She leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then one to his stubbly chin. Lower she went, her lips slowly dragging down his neck and pressing little kisses everywhere she could reach. Occasionally, she nipped at his skin, drawing low groans from his throat.</p><p>His hands settled on her hips, his thumbs slipping under her blouse and absent-mindedly stroking her sides. When her lips reached the hem of his T-shirt, she pulled back and grabbed his jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. Octavio got the message and with their combined powers, they rid him of his jacket <em>and </em>his T-shirt. Only the medal stayed.</p><p>She put her hands onto his bare chest, just enjoying the warmth and feeling of his skin, then slid them down his torso, over his defined abs, until she reached his pants.</p><p>“Ready for another lap?” she asked with a seductive smile.</p><p>Octavio grinned, his eyes dark with lust, “I’m always ready, <em>mami.</em>”</p><p>Simultaneously, she moved her hands down to undo his fly <em>and</em> brought her lips to where his neck met his shoulder. She licked the spot before biting down and sucking until a red bruise surfaced. Octavio moaned lowly, his hands finding her ass and squeezing. She hummed in acknowledgement and pressed a light kiss over the mark she left. It looked good on his tanned skin.</p><p>While her mouth was busy leaving a mark on her lover, her fingers nimbly undid the fly on his pants. And when both of those things were done, she slid from his lap onto the ground, kneeling between his legs. She looked up at him and deftly pulled off her blouse, showing off her new lace bra.</p><p>“You’re a beautiful view, <em>reinita.</em>”</p><p>His voice was sinfully low and she shifted under the weight of his intense, hungry gaze, her legs pressing closer together, trying to relieve the tension. But she didn’t let him distract her.</p><p>She flashed him a naughty smile and pulled down his pants and underwear – Octavio helped her a little by moving – just enough to free his already hard member from fabric’s constraints. She slowly wrapped her hand around his shaft, all the while maintaining eye-contact.</p><p>His lazy grin hasn’t faltered yet. <em>Still pretending to be in control, huh?</em></p><p>Bringing her lips closer to his cock, she spared it a brief glance – long, curving upward, sporting a frenum piercing, a nice pink head already oozing pre-come –and licked her lower lip. Hovering above it, she opened her mouth and leaned down, her lips closing around the tip and sucking up the salty liquid.</p><p>Octavio hissed, his body tensing up. She pulled back and grinned at him. Then she started moving her hand up and down.</p><p>“Tell me,” she licked his shaft all the way from the base to the tip. “Did you fantasize about this while you were out there racing?”</p><p>While watching him carefully through her eyelashes, she took him in her mouth again, her tongue flicking his piercing. His head was thrown back, his eyes almost closed, his lips parted.</p><p>“You never left my mind,” he lifted his head and met her eyes. “I imagined coming back here—”</p><p>His breath hitched when she added her other hand to the mix and started massaging his balls.</p><p>“—throwing you onto this sofa and tearing off that skirt.”</p><p>She hollowed her cheeks, making him groan.</p><p>“Your panties too,” Octavio panted. “You were dripping wet, all ready for me.”</p><p>His hand cupped her cheek.</p><p>“But still I held down your hips and licked you clean.”</p><p>It was her turn to moan as she vividly imagined his every word. But her hands never stopped working her magic on him.</p><p>He chuckled at her reaction, “I rubbed your clit, exactly the way you like it. Hard …”</p><p>Her hand stopped fondling his balls and moved to her own heat instead, finding her sensitive nub and pressing down on it. She grunted at the relief, but it was short-lived.</p><p>“Fast,” Octavio continued, grinning, but his breaths were shallow and quick. “Tight circles.”</p><p>Her fingers moved exactly as he described and she found herself moaning again, her hand on his member losing its rhythm.</p><p>“Mm, <em>nena, </em>am I making you feel good?”</p><p>She abruptly pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her lips and the tip of his cock.</p><p>“Fuck you, Octavio. And fuck me already,” she hissed.</p><p>He hummed, “With pleasure.”</p><p>Then they were both standing up, Octavio offering her a hand to help her up. There was a brief confusion about who was going where until she eventually found herself on the sofa, lying on her stomach, her ass up in the air and supported by the hand rest. Her skirt and panties were pooling around her ankles, Octavio somehow having managed to pull them down.</p><p>He squeezed her ass cheek with one hand and spread her open. His fingers ran through her folds, an effortless glide due to how slick she was.</p><p>“All that just from blowing me?” he teased, his fingers pressing against her entrance.</p><p>The very tips slipped in and he did a quick scissoring motion.</p><p>“You don’t know what I was doing while I was waiting here for you,” she challenged him back a little breathlessly.</p><p>Octavio pretty much growled and the next thing she knew, it was his member pressing against her entrance instead of his fingers and then he was buried inside of her all the way to the hilt. It was like he thrust all the air right out of her, making her gasp.</p><p>Then he started moving and she moaned loudly, not holding back. The feeling of him inside her, rubbing against her sensitive walls with his length, his frenum piercing a magical little perk – it was like it always was, but that was exactly how she wanted it and it was beyond amazing. But it wasn’t just <em>that</em> that she was feeling in this heated moment, it was also her love for him that warmed her heart, her chest, threatening to burst out. Everywhere he touched burned.</p><p>Octavio immediately set a punishing fast pace, his hands holding her hips firmly in place while he leaned down to whisper in her ear.</p><p>“You feel so good, <em>mami,</em>” he groaned. “Fuck, I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, Tav," she panted, her hands curling into fists in a futile attempt to hold onto something.</p><p>He hummed and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, his hands snaking up her body, caressing her warm skin. One of his hands pushed up her bra and squeezed her breast while the other ran down her stomach. She shuddered at his touch.</p><p>His pace wasn’t letting up, even when his chest pressed against her back, his hand covering one of hers and entwining their fingers. She could feel his warm breath on her ear and by the frequent huffs, she could tell that going this fast was making him at least a little breathless.</p><p>Octavio’s other hand found its way to her clit and started rubbing quick little circles over it. She moaned, her body trembling underneath his. She could already feel the build-up of her orgasm in her lower belly and it was rapidly increasing. She knew she wouldn’t be lasting long.</p><p>He squeezed her hand and planted a kiss onto her shoulder.</p><p>“So what <em>were</em> you doing while waiting for me?” he murmured.</p><p>She chuckled, “The thought of me starting without you … bothers you this much?”</p><p>“I just want to make sure my fantasizing is on point.”</p><p>“I didn’t do—” He hit a particularly good spot inside of her, making her moan. “—anything, but … would you like to … watch me next time?”</p><p>The hand working on her clit stopped momentarily and she knew her request got him.</p><p>Then he pinched her nub, making her cry out, and continued with his assault of harshly rubbing circles. Angling his hips a little, he hit the sweet spot inside her again and by this point, she was begging for release.</p><p>“You are a tease, <em>reinita,” </em>he groaned into her ear. “I will gladly watch your little performance when we get home after this.”</p><p>“Alright,” she panted.</p><p>He hummed, “Good. Now come for me.”</p><p>She’s been walking a thin line for a while now and didn’t need much more encouragement. Nor stimulation. Especially with Octavio repeatedly hitting every good spot inside of her and his fingers continuously abusing her clit.</p><p>“<em>Ah,” </em>he moaned suddenly, his thrusts suddenly losing their rhythm. “C’mon. Together.”</p><p>He squeezed her hand and with one more thrust, she was swept into a vortex of pleasure with his name on her lips. It was like fire and electricity meeting and running rampant through her body. She was burning up with sweet pleasure, her muscles contracting, toes curling, head spinning.</p><p>Distantly, she heard Octavio moaning too, his hips suddenly stopping and then more warmth spilt into her as he reached his high as well, timing it perfectly with her. He stopped rubbing her clit, instead using his hand to support his weight, his lips frantically pressing kisses to her neck and back.</p><p>“<em>Te amo</em>,” he whispered in-between kisses, repeating it again and again, after every kiss.</p><p>“I love you too,” she whispered, her high gradually calming down.</p><p>She was still breathing heavily when the warm afterglow settled in and she began craving a gentler touch. She tried to move, to turn around, so she could say those words again while looking into his eyes, so she could feel his mouth on hers, but she was still mostly squished underneath him.</p><p>Octavio quickly realized what she was trying to accomplish. He stood up and pulled out, causing some of his essence to trickle back out. Then he was sitting down on the sofa and pulling her onto his lap.</p><p>She looked at him and cupped his face, “I love you, Tavi.”</p><p>Then they were kissing, but it was nothing like how they had made love earlier. They moved slowly, enjoying the intimacy of the moment, shared gentle touches and soft caresses. Octavio wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close, while her fingers trailed down his jaw and neck.</p><p>“We should do this again, after every race,” he said when their lips finally parted, a lazy smirk curving his mouth. “Only next time, even faster.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm looking for people to play Apex with! Just don't be toxic, accept my mediocre skills and have fun! ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶<br/>➞ add me: damnderlinde on PC</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading, and if you did, consider leaving kudos or dropping a comment, it's really nice to see some feedback. ♡( ◡‿◡ )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>